memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Milena Zdravkovic
|birthplace = Pozarevac, Yugoslavia (now Serbia) |roles = Concept Designer |}} Milena Zdravkovic is a Concept Designer who worked on the sequel . Born in Pozarevac, Yugoslavia, Zdravkovic attended the University of Belgrade between 1988 and 1995 and graduated in architecture. In 1996, she moved to Canada and a short time later she settled down in Vancouver, British Columbia where she started to work as concept designer, set designer and illustrator. Among her early credits as draftsperson are the science fiction series Level 9 (2000) and the television movie Strange Frequency (2001) followed by credits as set designer on the television series UC: Undercover (2001, with recurring guest stars Bill Mondy and Brian Markinson), Smallville (2002, starring John Glover and stunt coordination by Lauro Chartrand), and The L Word (2004) and the science fiction film The Core (2003, with Glenn Morshower, Bruce Greenwood, and Alfre Woodard), Bryan Singer's sequel X2 (2003, starring Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison and produced by Singer, Ralph Winter, and Stan Lee), the comedy My Boss's Daughter (2003), the crime comedy The Perfect Score (2004), the thriller Two for the Money (2005), the comedy sequel Scary Movie 4 (2006, with Debra Wilson), the television science fiction film The Time Tunnel (2006, with Tracy Middendorf), and David Richard Ellis' horror film Snakes on a Plane (2006). Zdravkovic worked as assistant art director on the 2003 horror thriller Freddy vs. Jason. Further work as Concept Illustrator include the science fiction remake I, Robot (2004, with Bruce Greenwood and James Cromwell), the fantasy film Underworld: Evolution (2006, co-produced and character design by Kevin Grevioux), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum (2006), the sequels X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Kelsey Grammer, and Julian Christopher) and 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007, with Zach Grenier and produced by Ralph Winter and Stan Lee), the television series Flash Gordon (2007) and Masters of Science Fiction (2007, written by Harlan Ellison, directed by Jonathan Frakes, hosted by , and with James Cromwell, Terry O'Quinn, Malcolm McDowell, and Clifton Collins, Jr.), the comic adaptations The Incredible Hulk (2008), and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), the comedy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the science fiction film 2012 (2009), the fantasy adventure Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) and its sequel Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013), the fantasy film Sucker Punch (2011), the science fiction remake Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and produced by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Jeffrey Chernov, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Tommy Harper, and Ben Rosenblatt), the prequel Underworld: Awakening (2012), the reboot Man of Steel (2013), and the science fiction reboot RoboCop (2014). More recent projects as concept illustrator are the drama Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and the video game adaptation Warcraft (2016, with Clancy Brown). External links * MilenaZdravkovic.com – official site * * Milena Zdravkovic at LinkedIn.com Category:Art department